I Love You
by ASingleRedRose
Summary: Ginny's up late in the Common Room when she meets up with a certain bespectacled boy who has a secret to tell.


A/N: This song is so Ginny.Harry, from Ginny's point of view. Read the lyrics, 'cause it really does fit. By the way, while writing this I was eating a candy necklace and nearly choked to death when a tiny piece got lodged in my throat. The fact that I am still alive is a miracle to me. I have an all new out look on life... I will take the righter path.... Ha, screw that, gimme more candy...  
  
'I Love You' is by Sarah McLachlan.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**I Love You  
**  
_I have a smile stretched from ear to ear  
  
I see you walking down the road  
  
We meet at the lights, I stare for a while  
  
The world around us disappears_  
  
I was sitting up in the Common Room at a very late hour. I had been in my dressing gown, my legs folded under me on the armchair nearest the fireplace. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there, but it'd been quite a while as I had replinished the fire multiple times.   
  
I had had yet another nightmare about Tom Riddle. There is hardly a day that passes that I don't think about what happened with the diary. When one day is graced upon me without one mention or thought of my disasterous first year; my nightmares are kind enough to remind me. I usually just go back to sleep after awaking from my standard nightmare, but tonight I just didn't want to have to go back to the Chamber again.   
  
I heard footsteps coming down the boys' dormitories. I didn't think anything of it at first, then realised it was the middle of the night and that everyone in their right mind was asleep. I looked around quickly to see a very sleepy-looking Harry, hair more of a mess then ever, standing at the foot of the steps looking at me in confusion. I really wanted to laugh right out at the sight; it was quite funny. I settled for a grin and a polite "Hello." With my lack of explanation he looked even more confused.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?" Harry asked, bewildered.   
  
"I could ask you the same," I responded quietly. I always had a habit of keeping my voice down at night. Due from many sleepless nights spent at the Burrow in silence to not wake anybody.  
  
Harry sat himself down, looking troubled. It worried me, to say the least. I thought maybe he'd had another premonition...  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked seriously.  
  
He flashed a grin at me and said, "Not everything that troubles me is about Voldemort, you know, I am still human." He was chuckling slightly.   
  
Even I had to laugh at that. Harry? Human? I guess sometimes people forget. To be fair, it's quite easy to forget when you're in Harry's presence that he's nothing short of mortal. I guess to some people he'll always be a hero, a Godsend. To me he'll always be Harry. The boy I stuck my elbow in a butter dish for. The boy I'm madly in love with and always will be; even if he never returns that love. I quickly glanced up at Harry to see him gazing into the fire. He still looked a bit troubled, and I wished he'd let me help him. Let me be an outlet. He must have felt my stare because he looked up and caught my eyes in his.   
  
_It's just you and me on my island of hope  
  
A breath between us could be miles  
  
Let me surround you, a sea to your shore  
  
Let me be the calm you seek  
_  
Harry looked away shyly, but I held my gaze, "Tell me what's wrong, Harry," I said softly.  
  
He let out a bit of a sigh and just said, "Something's just really been bothering me. It has nothing to do with Voldemort, I swear, " he added hastily, "It hardly even compares really. It's silly of me to even dwell on such a thing when so much had been going on." He finally looked up at me to say, "What would you do if you...er...thought that you might....maybe, you know, have feelings for someone but you weren't certain...?" A strawberry would've had nothing on Harry.  
  
I thought about it for a minute. What would I do...well, I'd never had this problem before. I've only ever really liked Harry. Not that I'd ever tell him as much.   
  
Instead I told him, "When you liked Cho, what did it feel like?"  
  
He thought about it and then responded with, "Any time I was around her my stomach turned into a one man show from the circus..."  
  
Confused, I asked, "Circus...?"  
  
Harry laughed and just said it was some kind of muggle festivity. I surmised that Harry was saying his stomach did the little jiggly thing mine does when I'm around him.  
  
"Okay, what else?" I continued.   
  
"Well, I couldn't really pull my gaze from her if we were to catch eyes. I'd turn all red and look away eventually," Harry answered after pondering on it for a bit.  
  
"Okay, good, now what do you feel when you're around the person in question?" I tried very hard not to picture myself murdering whoever it was once I found out.  
  
"I feel...better. Like, she knows me more than my closest friends do. She...she makes me laugh when no one else can, and I never want to look away from her.Everything about her seems so right...like she's just what I need," Harry answered, seemingly only half aware of what he was revealing to me.   
  
I thought I was going to be sick. Harry was very clearly head over heels for whoever this mystery girl was. But I was happy because Harry was happy. Yes, I wish I could've been the one to make him feel all of that, but since I can't; I'm glad someone else has. I felt a lump in my throat and a stinging behind my eyes.   
  
Horrified, I looked away from Harry quickly and said, "Well, Harry, it's quite clear you like this person very much. I never thought anyone could make _you_ feel like that." Harry looked like he was sharing a private joke with himself when I glanced up at him.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right Ginny. I do like her very, very much. You've made me realize that, thanks."  
  
Oh great, exactly what I want, to convince Harry he likes someone else. I wanted to slap myself, but decided this would have to wait until Harry had left.   
  
"Your welcome, Harry," I said briskly. "Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Could you help me find out if she might feel the same way about me?" he asked, almost nonchalantly.  
  
"I suppose..." Why couldn't I ever just say _no_ to this boy?  
  
"Great. So how do I know if she does?"  
  
This time I could actually use my own personal experience. Um, yay?  
  
"Well, do you catch her looking at you a lot?" I asked, not really caring.  
  
"Um, well, I-I think so. I couldn't be sure if it's my imagination, though..." he said uncomfortably. Good, he should be uncomfortable the blind twit...  
  
"Does she blush if she catches you looking at her?" I asked, just as carelessly as the last question.  
  
"Yes. But she has a tendency to blush a bit," he said, again with the secretive grin.  
  
This surprised me a tad, but I was hardly unphased. It couldn't be me. Could it...?  
  
"Um, well, do- do you think she likes you?" I asked, this time actually caring about the answer.   
  
I was not disappointed.  
  
"She used to, according to her brothers," Harry said, this time sharing his secret grin with me. I understood what it was about now.  
  
"O-oh? Really, now? She has...more than one brother?" I was quiet as a mouse, still trying to act casual.  
  
"Yup, six actually. And she's the only girl out of all of them. The youngest too," he was cool as a cucumber and I could've killed him for it. It was clear that this was me now, but I'd dwell on that shock later. I had a game to play. I recover quickly.  
  
"Ugh, must be hell for her," I responded slyly. "Even more so, it'll be hell for _you_," I added, meaningfully. Harry's grin was swept away with a look of semi-comprehension and fear. Got him.  
  
"Wh-What do you m-mean...?" he asked, still trying to play it cool, but with an obvious wonderment in his voice.  
  
I smiled at my evil streak I got from the twins, "Well, six older brothers and she's the only girl. I bet they're quite over-protective of her. I wouldn't go after this girl unless you were quite serious about her."  
  
Harry had paled when he realized what I was saying about my brothers was true, but instantly, his colour returned with a grin full-force when I told him he'd have to be serious about it. I really am sneaky.  
  
"I am serious," Harry said seriously. No pun intended.  
  
I then looked him dead in the eyes and asked, "How serious, Harry?"  
  
"Serious enough that I'm going to have to confront her brother, who happens to be my best friend, and tell him how I feel before I ask the girl on a Hogsmeade weekend. Right now I've got to sleep though. Goodnight, Ginny," he said softly and stood up.  
  
I stood up as well, without breaking eye contact. He stepped forward and put his hands on my waist. Next thing I knew Harry Potter was kissing me and it was everything I'd imagined for all those years. When he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I desperately wanted to tell him I loved him, but knew that I couldn't. It was much too soon for that. He smiled genuinely at me and headed for the boy's dormitories.  
  
_But everytime I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say  
  
And you just walk away_  
  
At least I could go to bed without fear of Tom over-taking my sleep. I knew all I'd see was a certain black-haired green-eyed boy. Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad. What the hell was I thinking. I know, I was thinking, I am madly in love with one Harry James Potter, and that I could never tell him, anyways.  
  
_And I forgot to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
And night's too long  
  
And cold here  
  
Without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the words to say  
  
I need you so  
_  
Now I'll tell him some day, I'm sure of it. 


End file.
